Episode 1.1 (P:R)
This is the first episode in the series, Primeval: Revelations. It involves a Postosuchus and a basketball court. The countdown will feature a picture of the croc in the court in this episode. Plot Summary #1 The team are recovering after the mission to kill Helen Cutter, but they are awoken when a Postosuchus shows up at a basketball court. Murders start happening in the area, and when the team arrives, they believe the Postosuchus is responsible, but their is another creature playing tricks on them... Summary #2 The team are recovering after the mission to kill Helen Cutter, but they are awoken when a Postosuchus shows up at a basketball court. Murders start happening in the area, and when the team arrvies, they believe the Postosuchus is responsible, but their is another creature playing tricks on them... Meanwhile, when the missing return, the creature attacks them, and one of them is in mortal danger. This creature is fast, big, dangerous, and very, very powerful. Full Plot The mission to kill Helen was both a success, and a failure. Danny, Connor, and Abby are stuck in the past with no way out. At the ARC, the only member from the old team is Becker and Lester, and Sarah is still missing. but loads of new recruites have joined the team. Jess Parker, Philip Burton, and the new team leader, Matt Anderson. In the Pliocene, Danny is looking for an anomaly, and suddenly the anomaly that closed has reopened. He goes thru it and finds himself in the Cretaceous. He then looks for signs of Connor and Abby. He then sees the tree they slept in, and looks, they have moved. He is careful enough to not scare them. He climbs up the tree and finds them. They are helped down. Its been over 15 months after the mission. Danny then shows the anomaly opener to the pair. They create an anomaly, but soon another anomaly opens! An angry Postosuchus chases them up a tree, and climbs, but several raptors arrive and soon fight the croc, pushing it thru the anomaly it didn't come out of and then they start climbing to the currently MIA squadron. In the present, the new team arrive and find out it is at a basketball court. Becker, and Matt start driving. Meanwhile, at the basketball court, a young person is shooting hoops when he hears a strange noise. He investigates, but is killed. The team get their, and try to lock it. But just as the anomaly is about to be locked, Abby, Connor, and Danny jump out of the anomaly and the soldiers point their guns at them. These are strange weapons. But soon Becker arrives and welcomes them back. At the basketball court, another person is shooting at the hoop when the ball rolls into a dark alley way. He follows it in their, but is also killed. At the anomaly sight, Danny wants to become leader of the team again, but Matt is, so it is impossible for Danny to be leader ever again, until Matt leaves or dies. In the end, they decide that Danny will be the co-leader and Matt will be the leader. Matt gets first decision, Danny tweaks it. They then decide to go after the anomaly. At the court, a group of people are having a game. Then, as three of them go on their way to the bathroom, they are suddenly all killed. The teams are confused of why they haden't returned, and then the Postosuchus arrives. It starts attacking the teams. Just then the ARC team arrive and start firing at the creature. The Postosuchus is in rage, and kill one of the people. The ARC team scare it away into the alley. Their, they find two more bodies. Near the bathroom, they find three more bodies. They believe it is causing these murders, and they return it thru the anomaly in a dark night time fight. As they leave and lock the anomaly however, a creature appears, and follows them... It walks over the locking mechanism, and unlocks it, letting the Postosuchus back thru. A 40 year of old man is shooting hoops for the royal wide basketball competition. Then, the Postosuchus jumps over the man and attacks him, leading him into the alley, where he is killed. The team arrive again, and find the Postosuchus all bloody. It attacks them, but the team bring it down. They find out the blood on the Postosuchus does infact belong the the 40 year old man, but the bodies tell a different story. They find a blood trail, that isn't any of the people, or the Postosuchus. Connor tests it at his lab in the ARC, and finds out that it does infact belong to a crocodile, but not the Postosuchus. The team go down their at 3 in the morning. A soldier finds a little house next to the basketball court, and goes in their to investigate whats inside, but is pulled away and killed. Then, they are hearing a trail of loud noises. Metal clanging, fences being broken down, and glass shattering. Connor looks up at the house, and a 20 foot long bloodied up Kaprosuchus appears and leaps for Connor. Connor shoots it, but its not enough. The Kaprosuchus gores its tusk into Connors leg, and drags him away. The team is in shock, and call for back up. At 7 in the morning, Becker thinks of a plan. He knows something about this Kaprosuchus. He insists conventional weapons, but Matt disagrees. Danny preasure's Matt into using conventional firepower, and Matt finally orders them. They arrive, and everybody gets a gun. Matt gets an assault rifle, Abby gets a pistol aswell, Danny gets a shotgun and so does Becker. They finally get a signal from Connor, who orders them to "get the hell in this house and blow up the guy who took me." They go into the house, and find Connor. But after that, the Kaprosuchus appears, killing an ARC soldier by eating him, and gores another one, also killing him. Connor and Abby get infront of the creature, and it gores Connor in the stomach, but is not too deep to kill him. The team kill it and go to Connor, brining him back to the ARC. Their, Connor meets Philip, and Philip needs a new person to work with him. He chooses Connor, and he greets him to his new, new lab assistant, April. But what is up with her? Meanwhile, Becker reveals a secret he has kept for a long time. He secretly talks to Jess. He explains that he went thru an anomaly and his mom was killed by the Kaprosuchus. He wanted this thing to be dead, but he doesn't explain the rest. Is Becker from the past, present, or future? Creatures Postosuchus Kaprosuchus Gallery 596px-8.jpg 676px-2.jpg 676px-76.jpg 683px-42.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Primeval Revelations